A Big Mess On Our Hands
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: After making a wish on the Dragon Balls, Vegeta finds himself taken back to a time before his rivals on Earth knew him. But he's faced with a challenge - not altering history enough to change his fate. And when that goes wrong, all he wants is to go home.
1. The Tension and the Terror

_Preface / Author's Note: I'm not usually one to write AU stories, but I really wanted to give this concept a try. It's nothing too out of the norm. It's more alternate time-line than alternate universe, I suppose. The prologue is very short, but it's more of a teaser to the rest of the story! Either way, I really hope you enjoy it. Xoxo._

* * *

**Prologue - The Tension and the Terror**

"Hey mister! Hey! Wake up!"

The voice had an oddly familiar sound to it. Almost like Gohan did as a child. But it had a higher pitch to it, leaving the man confused. His eyes still felt heavy, fighting to open them. The sound of the boy's voice was irritating him to no end, and he wanted nothing more than to throw a chi blast at him to silence the boy. He could slowly feel his eyes start to open, but everything was blurry to him. The bright midday sun was further blinding his already blurred vision. He squinted, and his body began to tense up, feeling uneasy about the situation that appeared to be going on around him.

"Do you think he's alive?"

His vision started to clear. Directly above him stood a short figure, his hair spiking in all directions. The chi energy was familiar, and so was the silhouette of the figure. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't find the voice to do so just yet. He let out a cough, making an attempt to clear his throat.

"Of course he is, silly! Can't you see? His eyes are open!"

It was that voice. The only voice he ever took solace in hearing. It was piercing, yet somewhat soothing to hear. All he could do was assume that he'd blown up his gravity room again. She was always there to take care of him when he did. He hated it, but he always allowed it to happen. He decided now wasn't the time to try and think about it. He had his training to do. He needed to get up. He needed to speak. His vision became clearer, and he quickly recognized the boy's face that was before him.

"Goten?" He asked, his voice deep. It sounded gruffer than it usually did, fogged over with the groggy feeling that overtook his whole body.

"Who's Goten? I'm Goku!"

_Goku? That's impossible!'_ He thought to himself. He fought his weak body to prop himself up on his elbows. "What? Kakarrot? What the hell...?" His voice was dripping with uncertainty. He looked over the boy, and what he said was true. It was Son Goku. The energy he felt wasn't Goten's. He could feel Goku's chi emanating from the boy. But he was much smaller than the man he'd known. He had his tail, which was waving freely in the smoggy breeze of the warm West City day. He was still clad in his orange gi, but he looked so tiny in comparison to the Goku he had always known.

"Kaka-what?" The boy asked curiously, clearly unsure of what this name the older man was saying meant.

"Relax, Goku! He hit his head pretty hard, it's probably a lot for him to take in," The turquoise-haired woman gave a smile to the disoriented man. She held out her hand as an offering to help him up. "Come on, I won't hurt you!"

"...Bulma..." He trailed off quietly. A bewildered look came over his face. He couldn't understand why she didn't recognize him. They'd been together for years. They had a son. He studied her face. It looked much younger, and far more naive than the woman he'd married five years earlier. However, there wasn't even the slightest doubt in his mind that it was she. A look of surprise had come over her face as he said her name.

"You know my name?"

"How can you not remember me, you imbecile?!" He asked angrily, hoping that perhaps if he got testy with her, it would jog her memory. He wondered if this was some trick. Perhaps Goten and Bulma was just pulling a prank. A prank that made very little sense.

"Ugh, what a jerk!" The woman exclaimed, pulling her hand back. "I was going to give you a place to stay while you can recover, but you can forget that, buddy!"

"Bulmaaa! That's not very nice!" The small boy said sternly. He looked at the older man, offering his hand. "So, what's your name, mister?"

"Vegeta. Prince Vegeta." He stated gruffly, becoming more and more frustrated with the situation. He begrudgingly took the small boy's hand, forcing himself to stand. His body felt weak, in a way that really made him uncomfortable. He felt as if all the power he'd spent so many years training to achieve had been drained from his body, leaving him only a shell of what he'd become. He felt only a strong as he was at around eighteen. He couldn't understand what was happening. Nothing was making sense, and all it was doing was making him angry.

"Hey, Bulma, look at this!' Goku stated excitedly. The turquoise-haired teenager turned, a pout on her face. She clearly looked uninterested in anything that had to do with Vegeta. But still she looked over to where the supposed Prince was standing. "He has a tail!"

The words that came from the boy's mouth jogged Vegeta's own memory. He looked down, seeing his tail waving as freely as Goku's was. His eyes began to widen, looking down at his clothing. He was fully clad in his Saiyan armor, and he could feel the case for his scouter lodged in the pocket located on the inner side of his shoulder pads. He remembered what happened. And now he was going to have to face it.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._


	2. Destination: Nowhere Near

**Chapter One - Destination: Nowhere Near  
**

The breeze in the midday air was warm, but refreshing against the beads of sweat that dripped down the man's body. He silently did one-armed push-ups in the grass, making an attempt to ignore all the sounds around him. Vegeta hated being disturbed when he was training, but he fully knew he was asking to be bothered by training outside. The sound of his young son loudly sparring with his archrival's son was only mildly irksome to the Saiyan man. It was enough to know they were both at least attempting to train. His thoughts wandered, readily trying to prepare himself for the imminent day that Goku would arrive back on Earth. It would be on that day they could have their final fight. It would be when the Prince could regain his stature as the strongest man of his race. It was the only thing that he longed for, and he would do everything in his power to be sure that it would happen.

The sounds of Trunks and Goten's loud yells soon simmered. Vegeta smirked to himself, assuming they had worn themselves out. The always seemed to play in random spurts of energy. Continuing to strengthen his muscles, he concentrated his energy on the push-ups. Every ten reps, he was switching arms. He took no notice to the disappearance of the sun, crediting it to clouds simply covering it. Vegeta didn't take note of the sky's sudden black color. The wind began to pick up, but it was no matter to the Saiyan Prince. Vaguely in the distance, he heard the roaring sound of Shenron.

"State your wish."

Vegeta shook his head. He hated that dragon, and he hated that people seemed to rely on it for every last thing. The push-ups continued as the wind continued to fiercely blow. Once again, he became lost in his mission to become stronger. He muttered senseless words to himself, encouraging that he could do what he set out to.

"All I wish is to become stronger than that imbecile, Kakarrot!" He grunted, pushing himself harder. "I will not let myself be defeated by him when he returns."

The determination in his voice was obvious, though nobody appeared to be around to hear it. He switched arms once again, but before he could lift his torso off the ground once more, he felt his body frozen in the awkward position he had taken. He tried with all his might, but he could no longer move.

"Your wish has been granted!" The voice boomed loudly. The seven balls could be seen shooting into many directions. Trunks and Goten sat in the grass, looking up at the darkened sky curiously. The smaller, dark head boy cocked his head to the side, looking at his older friend.

"Hey Trunks, wasn't he s'posed to give us candy? He said he granted it, but I don't see any!"

The lavender-haired Saiyan looked to his friend, nodding angrily. He jumped up, pulling on Goten's hand. "Yeah, I think Mom was lying. It didn't give us our wish!"

"Maybe Shenron is broken..."

"Goten, you're such a dummy! He can't be broken, he's a dragon!" His eyes narrowed at the smaller boy, whose face had been ingrained with a saddened expression. "Let's go ask Mom!"

Goten nodded his head at Trunks, following the boy inside the large home. They ran through the hallways, looking for the older boy's mother. They soon found her in the kitchen, wiping down a counter. "Trunks, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to run in the house?" The blue-haired woman asked sternly, her hands placed on her hips.

"Sorry Mom," Trunks guiltily stated in return. "Hey, Mom... I have a question."

Bulma arched an eyebrow at her son, expecting the question to be related to the Dragon Balls. She had taken note of the shade the sky had turned, familiar with the sight. She had also heard the deep voice of Shenron. Bulma wasn't surprised they'd made a wish, however. She had been storing the Dragon Balls in her lab, and she knew her sneaky son wanted to see what they could do. It never ceased to amaze her how the six year old was as mischievous as his father. "If this has anything to do with Dragon Balls, you're in big trouble, kiddo."

Trunks' face flushed a bright shade of pink as realized he'd been caught. "Yeah... Um, when you make a wish for something, does it come right in front of you? Or do you have to find it or something?"

Bulma let out a laugh, ruffling the boy's bowl cut hair. "Well, if it's just material items, it would probably just materialize in front of you."

"Well then maybe Goten is right. I think Shenron is broken. We wished for candy, but it never came! And he told us our wish was granted."

The older woman's eyebrow arched curiously, thinking about what her son was telling her. "That is pretty strange. Maybe you can have Gohan talk to Dende. He'd probably know what the problem was." She smiled for a moment, before growing serious with Trunks once again. "But after that, you're going to be helping me with a lot of chores. Wasting a wish on candy! Now if one of us needs the Dragon Balls for something, we're going to have to wait a year. Now go find your father, it's time for lunch." Bulma let out a sigh as the boys scurried out of the room quickly, heading towards the spot they had seen Vegeta training in earlier. When they reached the spot, they saw nothing but flattened grass and dirt. Shrugging their shoulders at one another, they continued to check all the spots they'd known the Saiyan Prince to train in on a daily basis. Nowhere to be found, they finally made their way to the gravity room. If he wasn't outside, it was the only other place he would be.

He wasn't there.

The light on the doors control panel was off, and the door was unlocked. "I wonder where Dad is..." Trunks asked his friend worriedly. The younger boy put a supportive hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm sure he's just hiding Trunks! He hates when we bother him."

"Yeah, but he loves lunch! And we checked all his hiding spots!" Trunks bit hard on his lip, holding back worried tears. He didn't like not knowing where his father was. His father had always been around whenever he needed him, no matter the reason. Goten just looked at his friend, unsure of what to say. Goten never knew what to say when it came to fathers. He didn't know his.

"I'm sure your Mom will find him! Let's just go tell her we can't find him. He's the best hider ever!" Goten flashed a grin, giving Trunks a push in the direction towards the kitchen.

"Moooooooooommmmmmm!" Trunks whined as they entered the kitchen a few moments later. The woman turned to look at her young son, cringing at the sound of his whining voice. Before getting a chance to ask why he was whining, the boy spoke once again. "I can't find dad anywhereeee. He's not even in the Gravity Room!"

"Hm..." Bulma thought out loud for a moment. She found it very odd that he was nowhere to be found. "Did you try to find his chi?"

The older demi-Saiyan shook his head. His eyes closed, concentrating to find the energy signature of his father. He squinted, trying to utilize the technique he'd learned just a few weeks earlier. Goten stood beside him, doing just the same. Moments later, his eyes opened, a sad frown appearing on his face. "I can't find it. Where did he go?"

Again, Bulma thought. She scratched her temple as an idea popped in her head. "Where was he the last time you saw him?"

"In the courtyard. Doing pushups."

"Follow me." Bulma stated with a smirk. The two small boys followed her closely. Goten looked over at his best friend, frowning at the look of worry that had overtaken his normally carefree expression. Trunks was tapping his fingers nervously against his thighs as he walked. The son of Goku looked ahead once again, shoving his hands in the pockets of his orange gi. Shortly thereafter, they arrived at a room in a far wing of the large Capsule Corp building. The thick steel door bore a sign that read 'Authorized Personnel Only.' Bulma punched a few numbers into the keypad that had been installed above the doorknob.

"Access Granted." The sound of a computerized voice stated. A beep came from the door, and just at this time, the blue-haired genius turned the knob, revealing a room filled with television monitors. Each monitor displayed a different area of the Capsule Corp grounds. Trunks and Goten looked in amazement, having never realized the cast amount of security cameras that were placed throughout the building. As the boys stood in awe, Bulma sat on a chair that was placed in front of a large control panel. She typed in a slew of letters and numbers, bringing up the courtyard's camera images on a variety of screens. She muttered a few words to herself, searching backwards through the tapes to the last point Vegeta could be seen on them.

The imagery played silently before the three. The eldest Saiyan had been doing his outdoor training regimen. It seemed rather routine, until the light from the sun had disappeared. Vegeta appeared to still be doing his pushups. His lips appeared to move for a moment, and then his whole body seemed to stop moving. Bulma examined it closely, thinking that there was just a problem with the video playback. But after mere minutes of the man being frozen in his place, a silver aura appeared around the man. Just after this, he seemingly disappeared. She frantically began looking through playback of other areas. The man had vanished.

"Boys, go back to the kitchen and enjoy your lunch. Save some for your father, Trunks." The woman stated. She knew that Vegeta wouldn't be there for lunch, but she stated it so she wouldn't worry her son. She could feel her heart pumping hard. "Where did you go, Vegeta? Argh, I need to get the audio playback functioning!" The woman mentally kicked herself for not fixing the speaker system in the room earlier. A gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach lead her to believe that whatever he said was the reason for his disappearance, as well as the reason Trunks didn't receive his wish from Shenron.

All she could do was hope to figure out what he said, and where it could have lead him.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._

_ A/N: Well, here is the true beginning to Vegeta's interesting adventure. I know it doesn't have much of him, but it's coming, I promise. I just couldn't think of doing a story that sent Vegeta elsewhere in time without his family in the present trying to find him. And at some point, I'm sure it will all make sense. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. It's a little more light-hearted and fun. And thanks to those who have reviewed or put it on their alerts so far. It means a lot to me! XOXO  
_


	3. You Might Have Noticed

**Chapter Two - You Might Have Noticed**

The walls were stark white. The windows were lined with matching verticals. The room had little personality, which was how he liked it when he stayed in it years ago. Taking in short, shallow breaths, Vegeta breathed in the scent of the room. It had once been his. At least, it had been from what he remembered. Bulma cocked her head to the side, looking at the short man with a smile.

"So, I guess until you get everything sorted out, you can stay here!" The woman stated excitedly. A smirk appeared on her face. "And maybe you'll tell us a bit about yourself."

"Humph." Vegeta grunted in retaliation. "Fetch me some clothes, woman. And if you dare bring in that pink shirt or those blasted yellow pants, I'll be sure you cease to exist." He stared the turquoise hair woman down with an intensity he hadn't used in years. Everything felt unreal to the Saiyan man. He knew the woman standing before him well, expecting an outburst for a reaction. But she hadn't a clue who he was. It bothered him right down to his very bones.

"Excuse me, buster! I'm giving you a place to stay, you could at least be a little courteous!" Bulma's eyes narrowed at the man, her hands placed curtly on her hips. The young Goku recognized the look on her face, immediately backing up a few steps. He felt standing in the corridor was best. The vibe he got from the older man made him uneasy. He was unfamiliar with it, but yet something about him made him feel as if he should welcome it. In the bedroom, Vegeta had turned his back to Bulma, only grunting in response. He stood, thinking for a moment before turning to her once more. A look of determination came over his face.

"Where is your Dragon Radar?"

Bulma's eyes widened as a few strands of hair fell in front of her face. "How do you know about that?"

"I just do, blasted woman, bring it to me!"

"This is just weird. You know who me and Goku are, and you know about the Dragon Radar. But we don't know you! What's going on here?"

Before a response could come from the Saiyan prince's lips, the sound of footsteps approached the room. A taller man with short black hair entered the room. Vegeta's eyebrow arched as he recognized the chi emanating from him. He strode over to the only woman in the room, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey sweetie! I thought I heard your voice! What's going on here?"

"Yamcha." Vegeta growled angrily, causing the man to turn in surprise. He hadn't noticed Vegeta standing there, and by the look in his face, he wished he hadn't seen him at all. A vicious scowl was present on his lips. He looked almost as if he was about to lunge for Yamcha. The spiky-haired man clenched his fists, taking in a few deep breaths. He knew he had to keep his cool. This wasn't his life. This was their life, before they knew him. A voice in his head tried to keep him calm. He hated his own sense of reason at times.

Ignoring the scowling Saiyan, Bulma smiled at her boyfriend, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "This is Vegeta. Goku and me found him knocked out in the courtyard. I'm not too sure how he got there, but he's kind of disoriented." She began to explain. "I figured there was no harm in giving him a place to stay for a few days!"

"That's my girl, always doing the right thing!" Yamcha kissed the woman's forehead. Vegeta made him feel very uncomfortable. But he knew there was no changing the woman's mind, and aside from the terribly angry look on his face, he really didn't appear to be any threat.

"I am not disoriented, you imbecile!" Vegeta argue, interrupting the man's thought. "You and I are to talk in your laboratory this instant. These two idiots can't even fathom what I must tell you."

He didn't give anyone the time to argue. He grabbed Bulma by the wrist, pulling her down the corridor. Soon they were lead into the east wing of the building. Vegeta stopped in front of one of the doors, taking it upon himself to enter a set of digits into the keypad. The door made a beeping sound, and he turned the knob, pulling her into the room with him. The small-framed woman's eyes widened in surprise. She went to speak, but before any words could escape her lips, Vegeta cupped his hand of her mouth.

"Shut up and let me explain something to you." He stated plainly. The woman nodded, and he pulled his hand down to his side. "This is as bizarre for me as it is for you. Our son and Kakarrot's little brat summoned that damned Shenron. Next thing I know, I'm here. With no way to get back to a time where Kakarrot is dead and you know who the hell I am."

Bulma stood blankly for a moment, taking time to process the few words that came from the strange man's mouth. "Kakarrot. I heard you call Goku that. But he's just a kid!"

"I know that, woman! But where I'm from, he is an adult. Well, physically at least."

"I don't get it..." The light haired woman trailed off. She was a genius, but this situation had left her completely dumbfounded.

"Okay, I will break this down simple for you. Tell me what year it is."

"Age 752, duh! I mean, it's May. If you don't know what year it is after five months, I'm gonna start to wonder what planet you're from!"

"We'll open that can of worms on a different day. When I woke up this morning it was Age 772. I woke up in the Capsule Corporation building in May 772."

It was at that moment things began to click in the smart heiresses head. She studied his face for a moment. The shape of his hair reminded her of Goku's. It stood straight up. She could see the tracings of a massive widow's peak hidden behind the messy bangs that stopped just above his forehead. "So you're saying you're from the future, huh? I guess that means you know me there too! Tell me; am I just as beautiful when I get old? Do Yamcha and me have lots of kids? Are they cute?"

The barrage of questions quickly made Vegeta's patience wear thin. "Woman, would you stop with these infernal questions? Did you listen to anything I said? Must I start from the beginning?"

Shaking her head, she thought back for a moment. She repeated what she remembered out loud. "Bizarre... Kakarrot... our son..." She thought about the last words that came from her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she felt her face going pale at the thought. "Our son? As in?"

Vegeta said nothing, simply nodding his head. The mere thought left Bulma feeling faint, grabbing the table for support. She pulled up a chair, sitting gingerly in it as she watched the strange man lean against the wall, folding his arms. "It doesn't make much sense though. If you traveled through time, your age shouldn't change with it. It would simply be you moving through the space-time continuum. But you look like we're the same age! Maybe I could run some tests..." She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on from the whole thing. The day's events didn't make much sense to Bulma. She didn't want to believe what this man had to say was true. But he seemed to know a lot about her. And Yamcha, and Goku. He even knew where her lab was, and the keypad code to get in.

"I'm not going to be your guinea pig for time travel." Vegeta stated bitterly. "I want to go back to where the hell I came from. I'll just go visit Dende-sama. He'll clear this up."

"Dende-sama? Don't you mean Kami-sama?" Bulma questioned, looking at him suspiciously. "I know he's supposed to be the guardian of Earth, but nobody's ever seen him. How are you supposed to just visit him?"

Vegeta mentally kicked himself. The memory of the day Piccolo and Kami-sama merged had escaped him. He'd grown used to hearing about Dende. Either way, the Saiyan prince knew that was his only source of solid information. Ignoring the clearly suspicious Bulma, he stood up, making his way towards the door. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and his appearance shocked him. He knew his reason for weakness now. His appearance matched that of when he was twenty, and if that was the case, his strength was only of that level. He began to grit his teeth. Years of training, only to be wasted at the hands of the Dragon Balls. He could feel that his strength was higher than Goku's, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't have enough to fly to Kami-sama's lookout. He angrily stormed out of the lab, heading towards his room. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a way to get there.

As he neared his room, he brushed past Goku, slightly tripping over the red stick that was tied to the boy's back. Vegeta let out a smirk, realizing he'd just found his ticket to Kami-sama's place. He quickly snatched the pole from Goku's back, causing the boy to take a defensive stance. "Hey! That's my nyoibo! Give it back!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He grasped the nyoibo tightly in his hand as began to hover over the small Saiyan. "Relax, you brat! You'll get your damned pole back!"

Without another word, Vegeta had taken off. He had reached the warm spring air, taking to the skies. Freely flying was the only things that felt familiar to the Saiyan prince. The scenery looked just as it always did. He grimaced at how he had almost grown to love the small, mud ball planet. He smirked as he felt the wind through his hair. He could feel his energy depleting quicker than it normally did. The thought made him grimace, but he knew he still had plenty of time. He could see the Karin Tower in the distance. He could also feel Goku's chi trailing behind him.

"Where do you think you're going with the nyoibo?" The younger boy asked angrily. His arms were crossed as he sat atop the Kinto'un.

"Handling matters that are far beyond your years, Kakarrot." Vegeta replied smugly. He ascended to a higher altitude as reached the enormously tall tower. He completely bypassed the home of Karin, making his way to the very top with Goku trailing closely behind. He landed, taking in a few deep breaths. "I probably should have stopped in for some Senzu. Ugh, no matter." Shaking his head as he adjusted to the altitude, he placed the red pole in the hole made to fit it. He'd never traveled to the Lookout this way, but he remembered hearing Yamcha mention it a few years back.

"Extend!" To Vegeta's amazement, the pole extended, stretching out to a distance he couldn't see. He always seemed to forget how high up the lookout was.

"Why don't you just fly?" The sound of Goku's young voice grated Vegeta's ears. It was nearly identical to that of Gohan's, but the higher pitch and sheer fact it was Goku made it more annoying,

"I don't have enough chi. Why don't you try with that damned cloud, see how far you make it?"

"I would, but I don't know where we're going!" The boy let out a grin, crossing his arms at the older man.

"We're not going anywhere. I am going to visit Kami-sama at the top of your damned pole."

"I'll come too! I'm sure you could use the company!" Vegeta wanted to argue the point, but he felt it would be a waste of time. If the boy wanted to visit the top before his time to do so, it wasn't his business. All Vegeta cared about was getting back to his own life.

"Fine Kakarrot. But don't you dare complain, or I'll kill you right now."

Goku let out a frown as he watched the man hop onto the pole beginning to climb upwards. He followed closely behind Vegeta. "Why do you keep calling me that name? Kak-a-rrot?"

"It's your Saiyan name, you fool!" Vegeta yelled in an outburst of frustration. "Do you think the tail and the never change hair don't mean something? You're a Saiyan, a warrior! And your name signifies such things!"

The frown remained ingrained on the younger Saiyan's face. "Saiyan?" He questioned.

"You'll find out when you're older." Vegeta grunted, unable to be bothered explaining their heritage at this time. He wasn't even supposed to know for at least another eight years. Goku said nothing in response. He'd grown accustomed to others telling him the same thing. He shrugged it off, following closely behind Vegeta. What felt like hours later, the two finally reached the top. Vegeta observed the familiar surroundings. It looked exactly as he had remembered it. He looked over at Goku, who was taken aback by the settings. A voice interrupted the two.

"Well, this is unexpected..."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._

_A/N: Well, here is the official second chapter. The adventure truly begins here, I suppose. Maybe Vegeta will get the answers he's looking for? Ahh, who knows. Thank you to all of those that have reviewed so far. I really didn't expect anyone to pick up on this story, but it's turning out to be successful. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, too. It's a little more light-hearted than what's going on in Enigma. So keep on reading, keep on enjoying. XOXO! _


	4. This Disaster

**Chapter Three - This Disaster **

Vegeta stood, his arms folded. He looked over at the young Goku, whose tail was swaying uncontrollably as he gasped in awe of his surroundings. Vegeta could see the curiosity getting the best of the boy, so he took it upon himself to grab Goku's tail. The boy called out in pain.

"Stay next to me, you little brat. It's bad enough you tagged along." The older man growled. He let go of Goku's tail, immediately checking to make sure his tail was wrapped securely around his waist. The spiky haired child simply nodded. Vegeta stared straight ahead at the man who stood before him. He was short, his skin the darkest shade of black. His red lips contrasted the darkness of his skin. The strange man's eyes were still widened, unsure of how to react to people visiting his living space. "Can it, Popo. I don't have time to answer questions about why I'm here. Get Kami-sama immediately!"

A confused expression came over the small man's face. "Kami-sama is a very busy man. You must speak to me before you can even be considered to speak to him."

Vegeta grunted in response, his arms folding once more. He turned away from Mister Popo, contemplating what to do. Goku's eyes darted between the two men. He slowly walked away from Vegeta, a look of determination in his eyes. "I don't know who you are, but why can't Vegeta just see this Kami-sama guy? I don't think he would have come here unless he thought only that guy can help!"

"Get back over here Kakarrot, you are only making this more troublesome than in needs to be!"

Goku obliged, the slightest bit of fear taking over his body. His eyes looked up and down the taller tailed man. It astounded the boy to see someone else with a tail. What amazed him more was the amount of power he could feel from Vegeta. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He recalled Vegeta saying he was a prince, and if it was true, then it made sense. Only someone of royalty could be so strong. And urge came from inside Goku, one that instantly made the unknowing Saiyan want to become stronger. His eyes met with Vegeta's, and a chill ran down his spine. His glare was icy and harsh, but yet contemplative. It was clear Vegeta was thinking, and whatever was on his mind bothered him.

"It's okay, Mister Popo. I do believe these boys have something important to say." The sound of an elder man broke the two Saiyans from their thoughts. Looking up at the entry to the Lookout's building was a tall, green man. His ears came to a point, and the wrinkles in his skin indicating just how many years he had been guarding the planet. He slowly hobbled over, using a large stick to guide his movements. Under normal circumstances, the old, strangely colored man wouldn't have come out. He would have let his trusted assistant take care of matters. However, an unnerving feeling had come over him a few hours before. He could feel a disturbance in the Earth's energy. It was a feeling of displacement, and that energy emanated off of Vegeta's aura. He looked the man up and down, and could clearly see this man was aware of his problem.

"Oh, Kami-sama, are you sure?" Mister Popo asked worriedly, unsure of whether this was a good decision. Kami simply nodded in response. He looked over at Vegeta, motioning to explain his situation. Slowly, Vegeta told his story from the beginning, being careful to not leave out any details. The old Guardian of the Earth nodded his head, listening carefully. Goku listened as well, his eyes widening in amazement from every detail spoken. As he finished his story, Goku looked up at the older Saiyan excitedly.

"So, you're really from the future, Vegeta? And I'm going to be stronger than you?"

Vegeta shot the boy a glare, not saying anything in response. Goku glared back momentarily before backing away. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta looked to Kami-sama, who appeared to be processing all the information he was just told. After a few minutes of silence, the Namek finally spoke. "Well, this certainly is strange. It appears that your wish on the Dragon Balls was more serious than you thought. By wishing to be stronger than someone who remained vastly stronger than you for many years, Shenron could only find a way to make you more powerful by bringing you to this time. I suppose it could be because at this point in time, you are stronger than Goku. And to remain stronger, you'd have to train alongside him for many years."

Letting out a grunt, Vegeta looked angrily at Kami. "And just what the hell am I supposed to do in this timeline? Watch my damned wife fawn over her sleazy boyfriend? Pretend that I want nothing more than to destroy Kakarrot? If I am to become stronger, it will be by my own accord, not cheating the time-space continuum!"

"I know!" Goku interjected, a smile plastered on his face. "We can use Bulma's Dragon Radar to get the Dragon Balls! And then once we find all of them, we can wish you back to where you belong!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple..." Kami-sama trailed off, looking at his trusted assistant. "Please Mister Popo, explain."

Without missing a beat, the odd man began to speak. "By coming back in time, you've altered your own history. You see, you said yourself that you came to Earth during Age 762. Ten years from this point in time. Coming so early, and with vastly different motives can have drastic alterations on the future, as you know it. All details aside, Shenron can only bring you back to your proper time if the timeline remains mostly unchanged. The universe's timescales must be aligned, or else you will be returned to the future from this point - not the one you know," Mister Popo paused, giving Vegeta a moment to process the information. He could see the anger forming as the Saiyan formed fists, tensing up. "This is not impossible, but in order for it to work, you'd have to not interfere with the lives of those you know any further. Appearing at the Capsule Corporation headquarters and meeting Bulma, Yamcha and Goku ten years ahead of time had already made serious alterations."

"Hence why I was able to feel a disturbance in the Earth's energy." Kami-sama added, a frown ingrained on his face. "It will take much of your willpower to allow things to go as they must. It will also not allow you to become stronger than Son Goku. Your two desires cannot be granted in this situation."

"Haven't I made it clear? I don't wish to surpass Kakarrot in this way!" Vegeta retaliated angrily. "I will regain the strength I lost. I will become Super Saiyan once more. And when I finally may return to my time, I will kill Trunks and Goten. Those two brats got me into this disaster."

"Hey, you can't kill our kids!" Goku yelled with a pout. He hadn't completely understood everything that was going on, but he managed to catch that he would one day have children.

"It's a figure of speech, you imbecile." The prince snarled, resisting the urge to strangle Goku with his tail. "How the hell am I supposed to know when I can get out of this damned forsaken timeline?"

Kami-sama and Mister Popo looked at one another, unsure of how to respond. The entire situation was convoluted and overwhelming as it was. Before either of them could give Vegeta a solid response, Goku stepped in once again. "I bet you Bulma could make something that would tell you!"

Vegeta folded his arms, pondering Goku's statement. For all of his stupidity, Goku did come up with a good idea every so often. In the years he had spent with Bulma, Vegeta noticed she was always tinkering with a new gadget. Anything she set her mind to, she could use create, even with the help from her father. Grunting in agreement, Vegeta let out a smirk. He looked down at his rival's younger counterpart for a moment, before looking around the Lookout curiously. A chi he had grown accustomed to feeling nearby was missing. He looked over to Mister Popo and Kami. "Where the hell is the other Namek?"

"Namek?" Kami-sama questioned curiously. Despite only hearing that word for the first time, it provided him with a strange sense of comfort. It left him bewildered, but chose to push it out of his mind for the time being.

"Piccolo." Vegeta stated simply. He remembered that neither Piccolo nor Kami-sama knew their Namekian heritage until the day he and Nappa had come to Earth. He scowled, realizing he was already failing at keeping this timeline in tact.

"Piccolo Daimao?!" Mister Popo exclaimed, a horrified tone taking over his voice. "Vegeta, why would you inquire about such a terrible being? Kami-sama's evil half. The great Demon King! He has been locked away from many centuries due to the Mafuba technique."

Letting in to his immediate reaction, the Saiyan prince burst into a fit of laughter. He wasn't sure which part left him entertained - Piccolo being considered evil, or the fact he was trapped in some jar. His reaction garnered strange looks from both Kami-sama and Mister Popo. He soon calmed down, a smirk still apparent on his face. "Lets go, you little brat. We have things to take care of." Goku looked up at Vegeta, and then back at Kami-sama. Vegeta began to walk away, and Goku remained unmoved. Turning back to the boy, Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows. "If you want your damned nyoibo back, you better move your ass."

Goku said nothing more, trailing behind Vegeta. "How very disrespectful that man is." Mister Popo pointed out as the two made their way towards the edge of the lookout. Kami-sama nodded, a slightly bitter expression appearing on his face.

"Indeed. Perhaps his time here will teach him the importance of the words 'thank you.' He could use it."

"Oh yes, I'll remember to leave you two tip money next time." Vegeta called out before leaving their line of sight. He began to make his way down the long pole, Goku trailing shortly behind. As his mind raced with thoughts of how to handle the situation he was stuck in, he attempted tuned out the sounds of Goku's babbling. He seemed to be asking question after question about the future, and it was making the older Saiyan's head throb. "Shut up, you moron! You are giving me a headache!"

Goku frowned. "It's going to be a long bunch of years if you're going to be grumpy like this all the time."

"I said shut up, Kakarrot!" This time, Goku complied, silently following the older man back to the more familiar and comfortable atmosphere down below.

* * *

"All I wish... Bulma stated out loud as she watched the security tape play back for what was literally the thousandth time that day. The speaker system was still inoperable, but the monitors gave off good imagery. It would take many playbacks to be able to decipher what Vegeta had said by reading his lips. Bulma didn't care. She needed to find her husband. She let out a sigh, clicking the mouse once again. It sent the video back thirty seconds. "All I wish... is to...something... something Kakarrot"

Once more, she clicked. Along with the click was another worried sigh. "Oh Vegeta, where did you go? And why does it have to do with Goku?" She reached her hands into a drawer at the control panel. Hidden underneath a mess of paperwork were an unopened pack of cigarettes and a book of matches. The blue-haired genius tore through the cellophane, pulling out one of the tobacco filled sticks and lighting it up. She inhaled deeply, and soon exhaled a cloud of smoke. Her tired eyes focused on her husbands scowling lips. "All I wish... is to...be... come... stronger... Argh!"

Frustration was getting the best of the woman. She inhaled another drag from her cigarette, looking away from the screen only long enough to flick some of the ashes into an empty mug. She continued to try and read his lips, seemingly able to pick up the words a bit quicker. As she finished the cigarette, she smashed its burning head into the side of the mug, watching the burning embers fade to a gray ash. Tossing it into the garbage pail, she focused her blue eyes to the screen once more. "All I wish... is to become...stronger than... that... idiot?... Kakarrot!"

She wasn't sure if the words were completely accurate, but they were close enough. Momentarily, she smiled in triumph. The smile soon turned to horror when she realized what this could have done. Goku was dead. This could have killed him. Brought him to Other World. Or worse, brought him to Hell for the things he'd done in the past. Her frown turned to a quivering lip, her eyes filling with tears. Bulma fought to hold them back, picking up the vidcom's receiver. She dialed the number to the only person who could help her right now.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._

_A/N: You guys are wonderful! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews so quickly. As you can see, Vegeta has a lot to learn about where he is - and Bulma has a long way to go before she can even dream of finding Vegeta. What will happen next? I suppose you'll just have to wait ;). Thank you guys for the reviews so far! XOXO. _


	5. Desperate Fighters With Brilliant Hearts

**Chapter Four - Desperate Fighters With Brilliant Hearts**

He could feel his feet touch the ground of the tall building. Karin's tower, standing tall above the Earth's surface. For a moment, it gave him a sense of peace. It was short lived, however, when the sound of young Son Goku's feet thumping against the roof hit his ears. He looked over at the small boy with a twinkle of frustration gleaming in his eyes. Goku simply let out a laugh, his hand instinctively rubbing the back of his neck. He watched Vegeta carefully as he stared out. He clearly appeared to be thinking about something. The younger Saiyan looked quizzically at the older man. Vegeta said nothing, taking in a breath before focusing his energy and beginning to fly. A frown formed on Goku's face, quickly recalling his Nyoibo before calling out for Kinto'un.

"Hey Vegeta, where are you going?" Goku called out, pressing for the small cloud to fly faster. He soon caught up to the silent prince, looking at the man fly with determination. "Bulma's house is the other way!"

"Listen brat, I didn't ask you to follow me like some lost puppy dog," Vegeta retaliated angrily, shooting the boy a glare. "If I'm going to have to spend some time here, there are things I need to take care of immediately."

Goku continued to frown, unsure of what Vegeta meant. It made no sense to him that someone from a different time could possibly have things to do. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued to fly alongside Vegeta silently. He had come this far, and he saw no point in turning back. Goku hoped it would give him an opportunity to train a bit, or maybe find out a little bit more about this mysterious friend from the future. The time seemed to pass like hours, a chill forming in the air the further they flew. To the west, the sun was beginning to make its way out of sight. Vegeta looked up to see a half moon beginning to shine. A smirk escaped his lips, causing Goku to stare curiously. He chose not to question it, taking a gander at the land that surrounded them far below. He could see the lights coming from the houses in a small village. He shivered from the feeling of a cold wind cutting through him like a knife. He looked at the lights once again, and a smile appeared on his face.

"I know where we are. That's where Snow and Eighter live! Man, what was it called again?" Goku began to babble excitedly, causing Vegeta to glare at him once more. "Jingle Village, that's it!"

"I don't give a damn! There are things to be taken care of, save your sentimental garbage for someone who cares!" The older man snapped, causing Goku to let out a small laugh.

"You're too uptight, Vegeta. You should just relax."

"Perhaps if you knew what the hell is going on, you wouldn't be saying that." Vegeta paused, thinking about his words for a moment. "I take that back. You have always been far too easy on such situations."

"Huh?" The boy questioned, clearly confused. All he received in response was a frustrated grunt, causing Goku to simply shrug it off. He folded his arms, shivering once again as he looked down on the village. Within minutes, Jingle was out of sight, but a new one passed him just as quickly as the last. A gigantic heap of rubble, one he had remembered clearly. Muscle Tower once stood there. Along with the help of Eighter, it was now gone. By the time Goku even processed the thought, the sight of its remains was gone from his view as well. His eyes remained on the ground below him, watching the Earth from the high altitude. Moments later he felt a rush of pain to the top of his head before falling off Kinto'un. "Ouch, what was that?"

The only response Goku got as he rubbed the sore spot on his head was the robust sound of Vegeta's laughter. Looking up, the young boy saw Vegeta standing next to him, appearing to be highly amused at the situation before him. "Perhaps you should pay more attention to what's going ahead of you, Kakarrot."

"Why do you keep calling me that name? And why did we stop?" Goku's voice appeared to drop an octave, causing Vegeta to cease his laughter. His eyebrow arched, surprised at the tone in his voice. It sounded much like his older counterpart in any serious situation. Calm, collected, but pressing and straight to the point. His eyebrow regained it's normal positioning on Vegeta's face, but was replaced by an arrogant smirk.

"It's your name, idiot. And we're here."

"Why would we stop here? It's just a huge mountain!" His tone meant business, despite the sound of confusion. He looked around him, and all he saw were snow-capped mountains on each side of where he stood. The ledge they stood on didn't appear to be very large, but the dark cave Vegeta positioned himself in front of was a very curious one. The mountain didn't appear to be big enough to have a cave in it so high up.

"Not everything is as easy as it seems, Kakarrot." Vegeta simply stated, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face. He turned away from Goku, swiftly walking into the dark depths of the cave. Adrenaline pumped through his body, and his tail became unwound from his waist, swaying anxiously. The movements of the older Saiyan caused Goku to lose focus on the growing bump on his head, curiously following Vegeta into the cave. The walk was only a few feet, and the slight shine from the moon gave off enough light for their eyes to easy adjust. Goku stood in amazement at what appeared to be a giant door. Vegeta let out a halfhearted laugh, walking to a spot right next to the door. A lightning-fast punch revealed that beneath that one spot, buried in the wall was a control panel. Goku's eyes darted back and forth between the object and the man, who was clearly concentrated in thought. After a few silent moments, Goku heard the sound of the control panel's keypad being pressed. A loud buzz sounded, and the two giant doors began to swing open, causing young Goku's eyes to widen in amazement. Vegeta began to walk in the doors. He paused for a moment, looked at the boy. He scowled, and he began to shout. "Come on boy, you will not get a damned thing done standing there like the buffoon that you are!"

Goku managed to motion a nod, following Vegeta closely. Excitement and curiosity coursed through his veins. He had no idea what to expect from inside this mysterious shelter lying deep within a mountain's cave. Vegeta knew more about this place than he did, and he wasn't about to miss anything. He observed every sight, and every scent. It was only a few steps that revealed everything Goku had wondered about. "Wow, I can't believe this place..."

The dark walls were lined with chalkboards and papers. There were formulas and test tubes strewn about the large laboratory. Leaning against a wall were coffin-like fixtures, each with a number and familiar symbol. The jagged ribbon, with the letters "RR" engraved in either side. Goku's eyes widened, shock overcoming him. "The Red Ribbon Army? But how?"

Vegeta's fingers traced a nearby table, his dark eyes staring intently at what lay on top of it. A teenaged girl, blonde, and clad only in her undergarments. She was attached to a heart monitor, as well as a few other things. A small table next to her contained a number of things; a screwdriver, circuit boards, chips. His eyes darted back to the woman, who's chest was moving up and down, her breathing light and steady. The man scowled at the sight. "Just how long was he working on these damned things for?"

"Who? I don't get it, Vegeta!" Goku whined, looking up at the taller man.

"Stop being so oblivious, Kakarrot!" Vegeta snapped in retaliation. "Obviously you did a piss poor job destroying this damned Red Ribbon Army. You missed their top scientist, and now all he is doing is creating tin can monsters out of people. All to destroy you! All to try and take away my glory!"

Goku frowned at the man. He still didn't completely understand what was making Vegeta so angry. He knew the Red Ribbon Army was terrible; he had dealt with them before. But this appeared to be one man. He couldn't be that hard to beat, even if he was making more Androids. He had befriended Eight, so he wondered why the rest would be any different. His eyes turned away from the frustrated Vegeta, looking back to the strange casings that were lined up against the wall. He noticed a list of notes taped on each one. Numbers One through Seven all simply said "Failure." Eight said "Failure, no will to fight." Goku let out a laugh, remembering the Android he befriended. The list appeared to go on. "Nine - Failure," "Ten-Failure," "Eleven - Initial Failure. Energy Absorption. In repairs." Twelve through Seventeen were all listen as "In Progress."

Vegeta's frustrated groans caused Goku to divert his attention back to him. The older Saiyan had turned his back to the table, now looking at a massive drawing on the wall. It appeared to be a diagram of the very same woman who was unconscious on the table. Next to it was similar looking drawing, Goku cocked his head to the side as he took a stance next to Vegeta. All over the drawings were random incomprehensible words and numbers. "I can believe how long this bastard worked on these two. This is fucking unbelievable."

"I don't understand what the big deal is Vegeta. If we know this guy is here can't we just try to get him to change his mind or something?"

"Dammit Kakarrot, you are thick! You cannot talk him out of this! He wants us all dead! He is a lunatic. We are here to destroy him before he has a chance to come and destroy us!"

Goku let out a disappointed sigh. "But then we won't get to fight anyone!"

Vegeta looked down at the boy, and found himself smiling for a moment at the statement his rival's younger counterpart at made. He caught this action, immediately wiping it off, leaving only the traces of his arrogant smirk. "It's about time you showed that you're a Saiyan." He paused as Goku stared up at him quizzically. "But I assure you, there will be far better battle to face in the future. This is simply a waste of time." The older Saiyan found himself surprised at the lie that had passed through his lips. Never once did it occur to Vegeta that he'd ever look out of Goku's well being. But he knew that if Dr. Gero went on, Cell would eventually come, and destroy Vegeta's chance at getting the true rematch from Goku he desired. For the time being he saw it as a necessary change to make, despite what consequences may come of it in the future.

Goku smiled for a moment, thinking of a good response for Vegeta. Though he wanted to fight, he trusted Vegeta's judgment. He wanted to take his word and believe that he would get a much better fight in the future. The right words came to mind, but he couldn't seem to force them out. And air of tension came about the dank laboratory. His eyes met Vegeta, and it was clear that he sensed it as well.

"Impossible! There is no way anyone could have found my laboratory!" The voice stated, hidden somewhere in one of the rooms many shadows.

"Perhaps you should have found a better hiding spot, you moron." Vegeta responded with a laugh. He laughed to himself as he realized that the man was still completely human. He could sense the low chi emanating from the man. He found himself walking towards the spot where he stood, but stopped when he heard the man laugh.

"Well, is that Son Goku� I see? If you are here to finish the battle you have started, I am ready."

�

* * *

�

"Hello?" The voice boomed through the vidcom's speakers, causing Bulma to jump. She could feel her nerves getting the best of her. Her head turned, looking at the screen to see Chi-Chi standing before her, a folded apron in her hand.

"Oh, uh, hey Chi-Chi." Bulma stated in response, forcing a weak smile on her face. Their mutual dislike for each other was one that always went unspoken. Bulma knew she would never associate with the younger woman otherwise, had it not been for Goku. All three of the Son boys had a charm that Chi-Chi never seemed to have, but Bulma was always willing to look past it for the better of their families. "Can I speak to Gohan?"

"No." The woman responded flatly, a serious expression coming over her face. "Gohan is doing his homework right now! Can't my little boy just get a good education without being bothered?"

"And what about your other son? The one who is practically living with me these days?" Bulma retaliated. Her patience was wearing thin, given the day she was having. She felt her teeth begin to grit against each other. She took in a deep breath letting out a sigh before speaking once more. "Vegeta is missing. I think Gohan can help find him."

"I don't think so! I can't believe you'd try and interrupt my sweet Gohan's studies to find your delinquent husband! You're better off without him if that lowlife just ran out on you!" Chi-Chi retaliated, choosing to ignore Bulma's first statement. She felt it wasn't Bulma's business to know how she chose to raise her children.

Bulma could practically feel the steam coming out of her ears listening to Chi-Chi's bitter tirade. "Just because you've become accustomed to your husband disappearing on you for years at a time doesn't mean I have to take it lightly when mine goes missing!" The aqua-haired woman's voice began to rise, her eyes narrowing at the screen. "He didn't run out, something happened to him! And if I don't find him because you can't let Gohan chill out for five minutes, I swear...!"

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, clearly taken aback by the older woman's words. She hadn't expected Bulma to snap on her like that. Her lips curved into a frown, taking in what the woman had said. She didn't want to be at fault for preventing something from happening, even if she didn't like either one of them. Her mind immediately thought of Trunks having to grow up without a father, just as her precious Goten did. She didn't want that to happen to the boy. She let out a sigh of defeat, looking down at the floor. "All right, fine. I'll go get him."

�

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._

_A/N: I am super sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been tired lately, and since I am working on multiple stories, I'm trying to give them an equal amount of love and attention. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. I guess this is the part where the classic "adventure" of Dragon Ball really begins to set in. And boy, do I have quite an interesting bit planned. Thank you for all the reviews so far - I'm glad those who have spoken up are enjoying what I'm writing. Until next time... take care guys. XOXO  
_


	6. Death and Destruction

**Chapter Five – Death and Destruction**

Young Son Goku took an immediate defensive position as he heard the voice of an elder man. His eyes wandered towards Vegeta, who was standing beside him, his arms folded and his face looking determined. Goku could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body as he saw a movement come from the shadows. The man soon emerged, and the young boy couldn't help but let a laugh out at the sight that was before him. The man appeared to be in his early fifties, clad in a lab coat with the crest of the Red Ribbon Army sewn on the upper left side. His blue eyes were icy and emotionless, despite the heartless grin that appeared on his face. Goku continued to laugh at the man, letting down his defenses.

"What the hell is so damned funny, Kakarrot?" Vegeta's tone was shrill and frustrated, causing Goku to immediately cease his laughter. The young boy cocked his head to the side, giving him a questioning shrug. A sigh escaped the older Saiyan's mouth before he looked at both Goku and the elder man with an air of disgust. "This is no laughing matter."

"You're right, it's not." The older man interjected, letting out a laugh.

"Listen old man, I wasn't talking to you!" Vegeta snapped back. "I can destroy you in one blast. I know you haven't turned yourself into one of these tin cans yet. It would be quite easy."

"Oh, on the contrary, stranger. I'm positive this would not last very long. While I may have no data on you, I have all I need on Son Goku. We all know that he is the strongest, destroying nearly the entire army on his own. You will be no match for me, nor for my androids!"

Goku watched on in confusion as the two men exchanged words. His eyes became fixated on the movements on Vegeta's mouth as it curled up into a smile. The flame-haired man let out a smug chuckled, causing Goku to become more confused. Their banter seemed as if Vegeta knew the old man, but he had clearly called Vegeta a stranger. Could this have been one of the people Vegeta knew in the future? Goku broke himself from his thought, taking a defensive position once more as the Prince's laughter died down.

"I highly doubt that, Gero." A smirk had been engrained on Vegeta's face as he watched the man's face contort into a horrified expression. "Sic one of your robots on me. I was able to defeat them when they were completed, so I'm sure your failure incomplete garbage will no of no trouble to me."

The man, known only to Goku now as Gero let out a smirk. He adjusted the strange had that rested atop his head before beginning to walk. Brushing past the two Saiyans, Dr. Gero gave an extra shove to Vegeta's shoulder with his own. The two aliens watched the man with careful eyes as they awaited his next move. The old man's feet stopped in front of one of the chambers holding the altered humans. Smirking, Vegeta watched as he pressed a few buttons, and watched closer as the small panel opened. What emerged from the chamber took the taller boy by surprise. The android was cool and collected, stepping out without any expression on his face. He wasn't very tall, but his features were defined. His eyes were as icy as the older man's. The ebony colored hair that fell to his chin contrasted his light skin tone. Wrapped around his neck was an orange bandana. He looked and acted just the same as the Android Seventeen he had known. His eyes broke the gaze from the dark haired android, looking over to Goku. The young Saiyan appeared baffled by the situation.

_"Do you have to defy everything I say?! You're both just like 16!! Failures!!"_

Words backed by the voice of Doctor Gero cycled through his mind, reminded of the defiance both Seventeen and Eighteen had shown towards their maker. He thought about it for a moment, realizing that history was likely to defeat itself if Dr. Gero used the same blueprints. A look of triumph became prominent on Vegeta's face, further causing Goku to look on in confusion. Still holding his defensive position, Goku leaned over to Vegeta, his words coming out at a volume that was just over a whisper. "Vegeta, I don't get it. He doesn't have any chi. Who is this guy?"

"Just shut up, you idiot! We won't have to do a damn thing if this works out the way I want it to."

"But I don't understand!"

"Just shut up!"

The younger Saiyan frowned, crossing his arms. His tail began to sway as he obeyed the older man, watching on in silence. A look of excitement was present on the Dr. Gero's face. Goku noted that it made him look crazy. "Seventeen. Look who it is. Son Goku."

"Yeah, so?" The teenaged boy asked, clearly uninterested in what the man had to say.

"So? What do you mean 'so?' Kill him, Seventeen!" A fire burned in the man's normally icy eyes. His chi rose slightly, and the smirk on Vegeta's face soon turned into a grin. Things were going how he thought they would.

"I'd much rather kill you. What kind of father are you? Turning your children into machines? Your personal weapons! Look at sis. She's barely alive. Why don't you worry about that before you try to kill some kid who took your job?"

Seventeen's tone sounded both angry and frightened, something uncharacteristic for any of the androids. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as the boy went on his tirade. Father? Doctor Gero was their father? It took the man by surprise.

"The eyes." Vegeta mumbled to himself. Those cold, sparkling blue irises - Seventeen, Eighteen and Gero all possessed them. The Prince frowned, mentally kicking himself for never catching on to such an obvious fact. It made sense, but yet nobody had ever thought of it.

"Eighteen is of no concern to you." Gero retorted, his tone growing more irritated with every word spoken. "She was an initial failure, and will be repaired. As will you! You didn't listen to me as a human, and now you won't as an android?! You brat! I ought to shut you down for good!" The man raised his arm, motioning to slap the boy. Seventeen dodged his movement, sending a blast of energy towards the scientist. A burst of light exploded and all Vegeta and Goku were able to see after that was blood. Gero's left arm had been reduced to a stub, completed obliterated by the android's blast.

"No, father. I don't think you'll be making any repairs on us anymore."

Once more, Vegeta's eyes widened, realizing things weren't going according to his plan after all. This android was far more human than his future counterpart. His emotions were getting the best of him, and he only appeared to want to torture the old man. . Perhaps things weren't going according to his plan after all. The Prince grimaced, his arms remaining folded as he watched on.

"Why you little…!" Doctor Gero trailed off, holding the bleeding stub with his remaining hand. "I'm cutting off your power!"

"I don't think so, old man." Seventeen's voice was now calm. An evil smile had appeared on his face as he moved towards the older man. Within the blink of an eye, Seventeen had pierced his fist through Gero's stomach, causing him to keel over. He let out a series of coughs, spitting out blood with each one. Vegeta and Goku watched on in horror, completely taken aback by the sight before them. Vegeta was aware that Seventeen was likely to kill him, but it seemed far less brutal when the man had cybernetic parts. His eyes remained fixated on the sight before him as the man collapsed. His chi was fading fast, and his breathing was shallow. Seventeen, still with a smirk on his face, placed a foot on the back of the man's neck, pressing his weight on it until the room was filled with the loud snapping noise caused by the break from his neck. Vegeta swallowed hard, his eyes still widened at the sight. Goku once again went into a defensive position; despite knowing he would be unable to beat such a strong opponent.

"Two million." Seventeen stated blankly, removing his foot from the back of the scientist's neck. His chi had faded into oblivion, signaling the end of his life. Vegeta's eyes met with the boy's, cocking his head to the side curiously. "Two million Zeni. I'll give it to you if you can make sure my sister doesn't die."

"Like I'd help someone as mean as you! You just killed that guy for no reason!" Goku shouted out, making his anger clear. There was an immediate rush of pain to the back of the boy's head, and he slouched, rubbing the back of it and shooting a look at Vegeta. "Ouch! What was that for, Vegeta?"

"For being an idiot! Now shut up and let me handle these matters!" The flame-haired man turned away from Goku, looking back to the android who was now using one of the spare lab coats that had been hanging to wipe the blood from his arm. He threw the cloth down over the body, giving Vegeta a hopeful look. It left the older Saiyan bewildered to the emotionless robot look so helpless.

"He hadn't done much to her yet. Her body keeps rejecting the cybernetics. It's too late to remove them completely, but if something isn't done, she'll die."

"I don't want to hear the details, do I look like some doctor to you?" Vegeta snapped back.

"You could just say you're not going to help then." The dark-haired boy stated as he stared Vegeta down, gritting hard on his teeth.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to help, _android_. But there's not a chance in hell I am dealing with it myself."

"Then what the hell are you going to do?"

"I know someone who can do something. It's back in West City, so it's a bit of a fly, but we can make it there in a couple of hours if we fly top speed."

"You mean Bulma?" Goku asked as Seventeen nodded his head in silent response to Vegeta's statement.

"No, I mean Yamcha. Yes, I mean Bulma, you imbecile!" Goku frowned, watching Vegeta walk to the table where Eighteen was situated. She was still unconscious after all that had happened. His eyes met with Seventeen's, who appeared to be deep in thought. The boy blinked, snapping back to reality. A puzzled look remained on his face as Vegeta eyed him curiously.

"We can't detach her from the heart monitor, or she'll die. But this machine is outdated and can't run without power for very long. It's not battery run at all. How the hell are we going to pull this off?"

Vegeta stared at the heart monitor for a moment, letting out a smirk. "Simple. Carry the girl. I'll carry the monitor. I can transfer energy into it."

"How?"

"Don't ask questions, boy! Just do as I say if you want your sister to live!" The older Saiyan let out a grunt, looking back towards Goku. The boy was idly standing, unsure of what to do with himself. " Kakarrot! We are leaving. Stay behind and destroy this rat hole. Then you will follow behind us on that damned cloud of yours!"

Goku let out a nod, smiling at the older Saiyan. "Okay! When we get back to Bulma's, can we get some food? I'm hungryyyyy!"

"If you don't shut the hell up and do what I asked, I'll destroy this cave with you in it!"

"Okay, okay…" Goku trailed off, letting out a frown as he heard a grumble from his stomach. He looked on as the strange dark-haired boy and Vegeta left the cave, gingerly carrying the blonde girl. When they had left his sight, he exited the laboratory, standing on the ledge outside. "Ka-me-Ha-me-" A glow of blue light surrounded the young Saiyan's hands as he called out the words. "HAAAAA!" The light exploded into a blue beam of energy, causing the entire side of the mountain to crumble into a pile of dust and debris. He jumped high in the air, calling on his Kinto'un and desperately trying to catch up to his friend.

* * *

"Hey, what's up Bulma?" Son Gohan looked into the monitor, seeing his older friend in a panic. Her aqua hair was discheveled, and her cheeks were stained with tears. He could see smoke billowing around her, and made the assumption that she was smoking a cigarette. The teenage boy could read the worry in her bright blue eyes, and frowned as he awaited her response. The woman forced out a smile for just a moment before stating a detailed explanation of what had happened hour earlier in the day.

"… And so I was wondering if there was something you could do. Maybe you could see if Dende or Piccolo or… I don't know, someone could find him!"

Bulma's eyes watched the screen intently as Gohan remained silent. He let out a comforting smile that reminded her of Goku. "Yeah, of course. You can come up to the Lookout with me too, if you want."

A request like this was something Gohan couldn't consider refusing to do. Since the death if father, Vegeta had been so helpful to his family. He never considered the man to be a father figure, but he always treated Goten like a son. At least, as much as Vegeta would ever possibly show. Their families were almost like one, and Vegeta had very much become a part of the glue that held them together. The look in Bulma's eyes was heartbreaking, much like that of his mother's when she found out Goku had died. He frowned as the thought passed through his head.

"Thanks, Gohan. I'll bring Goten back with me, and then we can go."

"Sure." Gohan paused, and Bulma patiently waited as she heard the sound of Chi-Chi's voice in the background. The teenage Saiyan looked back the screen once again before continuing to speak. "Mom says you can bring Trunks too. He can stay here as long as you need him to."

"Tell your Mom I said thank you. I'll be there soon, Gohan." Saying nothing more, Bulma cut off the connection, letting the screen go black. She looked at her reflection on the monitor and frowned at her terrible appearance. She licked her thumb, using it to wipe away the mascara that had dried on her cheeks.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc. A portion of text excerpt from Dragon Ball chapter 156 (tankôban 30) © Shonen Jump/VIZ Media/Shueisha._

_A/N: I feel terrible that I haven't updated in so long. Work has gotten the best of me, so all I can hope is that there are still readers and that you like it! I'll try to get things rolling consistently once again. I still have lots of plans for this story! Keep reading, and let me know what you think! XOXO_


End file.
